


I like boots

by Bootblackandblue (Geralts_Dandy_Lion)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boot Worship, M/M, Original Character(s), Pirate Kink, Pirates, boot blacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geralts_Dandy_Lion/pseuds/Bootblackandblue
Summary: I just needed to horny write about boots
Kudos: 5





	I like boots

I was sat on the floor by my Captain’s feet, his left foot in my lap as I used a scrap of my old shirt to rub polish into his boot. Every so often his hand came to rest on the top of my head, pulling my hair to get me to look at him. Smoke left his mouth, escaping through his grin, a pipe being held deftly in the hand that wasn’t in my hair. The sight was almost too much for me and I tried to close my eyes from the sheer pleasure, however a small slap to my cheek forced me to keep them open. 

“How are you to do an effective job if you cannot see, hmm?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Good lad.” 

He released my hair and took another drag of his pipe, pushing the already polished right boot into the gap under my thigh. Biting my lip, trying to ignore the tip of his boot between my legs, I picked up the cloth and continued to make small circles.

After I was content with the coverage of polish, I reached for a brush to the side of me. It was out of reach so I had to stretch to get it, but just as my fingers brushed it a hand came to grasp the back of my choker, pulling it backwards. I felt the blood flow cut off and moaned out loud. 

The captain chuckled, now leaning down looking at me from above.

“Now, that was an interesting noise.”

I merely whimpered in response.

“I didn’t say you could stop. My boot is not yet complete.” 

“Yes sir.” I whispered.

Thinking he would let go, I reached forward once again to grab my brush however his hand remained firmly clasped around the collar and I moaned again at the pressure.

“Yes? What’s the matter my dear?” He said teasingly.

“I cannot reach my tools Sir. Would you...please let go?”

The grip released and he sat back upright, “You only had to ask.”

Now free, I quickly scrambled for the brush and also the oil I’d need for after. I wasn’t risking another collar grab. I placed his boot back in my lap and began buffing the polish into the leather with the brush. Once that was done I spat on his boot and used my shirt to bring the leather up to a small shine. It wasn’t the best job I’d ever done...but he wasn’t usually wearing the boots whilst I was shining them. Boots are a lot less distracting when they’re not attached to a very handsome Captain. Finally, using just my hands, I rubbed some oil over the polish to protect it. Being at sea meant the leather needed as many barriers between it and the sea water as possible.

Placing all my supplies down, I rubbed my hands on my trousers to clean them.

“I’m all done sir.”

He looked down, flexing his toes so the tips of the boots moved. 

“Good job dear. They are looking much better.”

I looked away blushing, “Thank you Captain.”

He stood up, raising an eyebrow before placing his boot on my left shoulder, slowly pushing me down so my back was against the floor. The pressure of the heel in my chest was exquisite and this time he didn’t stop me closing my eyes. 

However the contact was quickly lost and I heard him walk across his quarters. I sat up and looked at him as he was pulling his coat and hat on.

“There are several more pairs in my trunk that need cleaning.” He said with a smirk, and then left the room with a swish of fabric. 

I groaned frustratedly.

Not again.


End file.
